Thoughts About Musaki
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The Jade Palace masters thoughts on Musaki and how they changed their lives. Early Christmas gift for you guys! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

I thought it'd be awesome for the masters to open up about how Musaki changed their lives.

* * *

Thoughts on Musaki

by: Terrell James

Introduction

Musaki: (walks in)

Interviewer: Oh, hello there, Musaki. I've been expecting you.

Musaki: (shakes interviewer's hand and sits down): Well, here I am. What's going on?

Interviewer: This is a little introduction on how the kung-fu masters at the Jade Palace explain their perspective on how you changed their lives for the better.

Musaki: Cool.

Interviewer: We'll start off with you, if you don't mind.

Musaki: I don't mind at all.

Interviewer: (clears throat) Well, first of all...how old were you when you first came in the Jade Palace?

Musaki: 13. I had came out of Bao Gu Orphange because my guardians; Brutus and Shakur wanted me to excel more on my kung-fu in a much more different environment and also...I wanted a family that could actually accept me. So...they took me over to the Jade Palace and as big as the place is, I was completely shy and a little afraid about living there. There was always this feeling of 'what if they don't like me and want to send me back?'

Interviewer: Did you eventually get used to it?

Musaki: It took me about a month or two to get used to living here and I was always shy around everyone...except for Po and Shifu. I always felt like they were the ones that I would talk to and be around whenever I have a chance to talk to them. But mostly Po because he's like the big brother I never had.

Interviewer: I have to ask this question. It may sound a little personal to you...but how did you get through coping with your parents' death?

Musaki: (sighs, then casts his mind on that day): I'll be honest with you...it wasn't really easy on dealing with it. Even when I was 3, I had no idea how to deal with it. Most of my years spent at that orphanage was juts crying, hiding myself from everyone else and dealing in depression. Most things that kids don't usually feel until they get older. I isolated myself at that period of time and every night, I used to have nightmares about going through that where it ends in different results. It's something that will never go away. But...it's either let the tragedy rear over my head or move forward and be happy. When I was about 10...maybe 11 or 12, I did my best to move forward because my guardians didn't want to see me be sad all the time and I know that my parents wouldn't want me to live in it either. Brutus told me that they'll always be with me...in my heart. Forever and always.

Interviewer: Did you see your guardians as your family?

Musaki: They're like my two dads. The closest thing I have to one. My two father figures, mentors and teachers all rolled into one. And I appreciate every waking moment with them.

Interviewer: Of the Furious Five, which one is a current favorite?

Musaki: Viper. No contest. She and I have this brother and sister relationship that we always have. Never ran into any problems with her at all and she's kinda like a mom to me. I would always come to her whenever I need it.

Interviewer: And who's your least?

Musaki: Tigress. Also no contest. Her strength and her kung-fu ability is super impressive, don't get me wrong. She's okay, but...when you live with her for 4 years and deal with her temper and her heartless demeanor...it kinda gets on your grind. Makes you want to give up on yourself and I'm not that person that does. I take whatever I deal with and just brush it off like it's nothing.

Interviewer: As you grew older, you became more wise and mature by the minute. Why is that?

Musaki: The past few years have been crazy for me. When I was 14, I've reunited with several family members of mine and I thought that they were lost forever or if I forgot about them, but after seeing my Uncle Mako and his kids, my twin brother Zeke...it was like there was a few missing links about my birth family life that I wanted to fill in and before I turned 16, I saw my grandparents and a bunch of other relatives; both on my mom's side and my dad's side. I found out that my dad and grandfather were very wise and I sorta caught their wisdom too. That was sorta the push for me to excel better with my kung-fu and bring in some skills that no kung-fu master has ever done or even tried to do before. Most of the masters stayed in their lane, like following what everyone else does and I always sorta...veer off the tracks a little bit and go my own way. Shifu tends to like what I do and my skills went overdrive stronger as I got older, but not like Tigress-hardcore style strong. Just Bushido-Akio strength. Now that I'm almost 18, I feel like I can do whatever I set my mind to and just keep going with what I've been doing at the Jade Palace and maybe use it on my own.

Interviewer: Nice. Are you appreciative of everything you have here?

Musaki: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Sometimes we tend to take it for granted and forget to be thankful at times. But I always remember to be grateful for everything.

Interviewer: If you decided to end kung-fu someday...what would you do?

Musaki: Hmm...I would go back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and make it my permanent home, marry Summer, have a few cubs and just be happy. I have often been told that I look like my dad and have the same personality as him. (laughs) Yeah...but that's pretty much it.

Interviewer: If you had one thing to say to your parents, what would it be?

Musaki: I love you. And thank you for doing what you did to keep me alive.

Interviewer: You're a good son.

Musaki: They're good parents.

Interviewer: All righty, I think that's it. Thanks for coming by and answering all my questions.

Musaki: Thanks for hearing my answers.

Interviewer: Anytime. We'll let the masters take it from here.

Musaki: Cool. See ya later. (walks off)

* * *

There's your intro by Musaki. On the first interviewer, it's Po!


	2. Po

We start off with the Dragon Warrior's thoughts on Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 1: Po

Interviewer: (sees Po coming in) Hello, Dragon Warrior. Glad you could make it.

Po: (shakes hand) Thanks. Uh...where do I sit?

Interviewer: This chair will do fine.

Po: All right. (sits down on the chair, then sighs) This feels comfortable here.

Interviewer: Glad you like it.

Po: Yeah, it makes my butt cheeks feel so toasty and warm rather than sitting in hard stuff.

Interviewer: (sits down, then chuckles) Yeah, I see...anyway, I'm gonna ask you a few questions about Musaki and how he became such an important part in your life.

Po: We're talking about Lil' Saki?

Interviewer: Yeah, that's what we're here for.

Po: Awesome. Well...here's what I have to say about him; he's the coolest, awesomest and the best person you could ever meet.

Interviewer: I haven't begun the questions yet.

Po: (clears throat) Oh, sorry.

Interviewer: Okay, since you've given a description on him, how did you two meet?

Po: Man, it was so long ago, yet it feels like yesterday. Um...it all started when I was walked to the Peach Tree to gorge some peaches. Just as I came in, I saw this little kid sitting there, looking at the sky. What caught my surprise is that he's a panda, just like me. Only he's skinny and kinda small-ish. I wanted to get to know him a little bit and he was really shy. At first, it didn't seem like he would talk at all, but after he told me about what happened to his parents and everything...I felt sorry for him. I really wanted to have him as my little brother and I got that wish when Shifu told us that he was gonna live there. And that's pretty much how we met.

Interviewer: Did you grow used to him?

Po: Aw, yeah! He's like really cool if you get to know him well. He told me that he looks up to me because he's the same species and it was like, 'that's so cool!' that he's a fan of me! You know, he's just that awesome.

Interviewer: Were you aware of his kung-fu skills?

Po: Yep. Shifu told him that he wants to see what he's got and when he brought in his skills to show us...that's when I knew that this kid had something. I don't know how he kept himself going after what happened to his parents, but the kid is really strong.

Interviewer: When you found out about his parents being killed by Tai Lung, what was the first thing on your mind?

Po: As I said, I felt really sorry for him. You know, his parents didn't deserve what had happened. Nobody deserved that. Not even Saki. I mean, I thought that he would be like upset, angry and just sad after going through something like this, but he's the exact opposite. He's friendly, nice, caring and an all-around easy-going guy.

Interviewer: When did you see a change in Musaki as he got older?

Po: His kung-fu. It was like 2 or 3 years since he was in the Jade Palace and I've noticed that he's geting more stronger, more focused and very much like a skilled fighter. I knew he was a force to be reckoned with, but he's still the same down-to-earth person that I met from day one.

Interviewer: How did you react when you met Musaki's living relatives?

Po: I was completely surprised. I had no idea Musaki had that many relatives. Both from his mom's side and dad's side. He's a part of our family and he's trying to let us be a part of his. I mean, it's really awesome of him. He's just that giving.

Interviewer: Where would you see him in 5 or 10 years from now?

Po: The way he's going...he's gonna be a master by the time he's like 20 or something. He'll be like...legend. But Musaki has told me that he doesn't really care for gaining China's fame and glory and just wants to be a great person that's not all too wrapped up on what kung-fu is and he doesn't want to lose sight of what he has that got him there. And I can't blame him for that. Whatever he's gonna do, I'll always be proud of him.

Interviewer: You and Musaki have been very close to each other. What do you guys normally do besides kung-fu?

Po: Um...we hang out and he always comes to the Noodle Shop, where I also work...and often times, when Shifu assigns me on a mission, he tags along. I could notice that Tigress was a little jealous of Musaki whenever he gets to go, but I don't ask her about it. In some trips, we always hang around the campfire, just talk and things like that and we share a tent...although I accidently place my butt on his face. (chuckles embarassedly)

Interviewer: Should I even ask how often?

Po: Uhhhhhhhh...no. That's just...

Interviewer: I understand. Ahem, so...if Musaki decides to leave the Jade Palce one day, would you feel happy or sad?

Po: Well...at first, I would be kinda sad for him to leave the Jade Palace because we've grown so close to each other and I would never want it to end because he's like my little brother. But then again, I would really understand his reason and I'll always respect his wishes. He knows that he will always have a home and a family he can come home to.

Interviewer: Here's the last question; if you met Musaki's parents, what would you say to them?

Po: To Musaki's mom and dad...thanks for bringing someone like Musaki in this world and for saving his life. If you guys didn't risk your lives for him, we wouldn't have had that brotherhood connection that we have. I know you must be very proud of him now...like me.

Interviewer: Spoken like a good brother. Well, thanks Po.

Po: You're welcome. (stands up and shakes the interviewer's hand)

Interviewer: (departs)

Po: (leaves the room, then hears his stomach gurgling and heading down to his butt) Oh...man, I gotta take a panda poop. (sprints)

* * *

Next up...Master Shifu gives his thoughts on Musaki.


	3. Shifu

Shifu expresses his thoughts and wisdom on Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shifu

Interviewer: Okay, are we good? Great.

Shifu: (enters the room) Hello there.

Interviewer: Master Shifu, nice to meet you.

Shifu: (bows) The pleasure is all mine.

Interviewer: Please, have a seat.

Shifu: (sits down) So, what do I owe this interview?

Interviewer: (sits down) Well...I am just gonna ask you a few questions about how Musaki became so important in the Jade Palace.

Shifu: Ah...I see.

Interviewer: (clears throat) Starting with...how did you two meet?

Shifu: I have actually heard about him through Brutus and Shakur, his guardians. At first, I was really against it because I'm already dealing with one panda who's the Dragon Warrior and that I wasn't really ready for it based on my horrific experience with Tai Lung, but I have decided to give it a shot. 4 years later, I was glad I made that decision, otherwise he wouldn't have been as good as he is now.

Interviewer: What made you become so interested with him?

Shifu: His personality, his spirit, drive, his wit and his kung-fu skills. You barely find anyone who knows how to hold their own at a young age and Musaki is a perfect example for that. When he showed off his skills on the first day, I knew I made the right choice of bringing him here.

Interviewer: Were you aware on how he got to the orphanage?

Shifu: From what I'm told, he has suffered a great deal of loss over his parents' death caused by Tai Lung. (sigh) It was very unfortunate that he had to go through with this...and he lost them at an early age. I felt bad for Musaki, though I don't potentially show it.

Interviewer: How has he changed your life?

Shifu: When you meet someone like Musaki, who's lost everything he ever had...you thought that he'd be just distant and very angry at the world, but he's not. He has a heart of gold, an undeniable spirit, very down-to-earth and always happy. When he first lived here, he was very shy and a little timid towards everyone, but when he does some kung-fu skills, your mind tells you...'where did that come from?' From there on, he's been training. Trained as well as my other students combined.

Interviewer: How much of himself does he give you?

Shifu: Very much a lot. Never complains, always does what we tell him and works three times as hard. I was impressed with his work ethic and that's hard to do...when you're a teenager.

Interviewer: Who does he like working with the most?

Shifu: Po. I don't know what it is about these two...other than the fact that they're both pandas. But they're like partners, brothers and friends and he's grown close to Po...even though at times, he may be a little bit childish. However, when it comes to training, I'll have to admit that Po is a pretty good mentor.

Po: (from distance) I told you so!

Shifu: Quiet, panda! (clears throat) Forgive me.

Interviewer: Of all the Furious Five, which one of them Musaki likes working with the best?

Shifu: For some reason, he likes to work with Viper. He always enjoyed working with her and gets to show his moves to her and dodges very quickly. But...if he's happy with his choice, that's very important.

Interviewer: Now, you've noticed that there's this dysfunctional relationship between him and Tigress. What's that about?

Shifu: (groans) I knew you were gonna go there. And I always thought Po and Tigress were dysfunctional. I'll tell you this; both of them have a few things in common with each other; they were at the same orphanage when they were younger, they live in the Jade Palace and are phenomenal students. The main difference though is Musaki is very patient, assertive and easy-going while Tigress is more quick, aggressive and likes to get everything over with quickly. And those personalities come to a head when they spar and each time Musaki wins a sparring match, Tigress doesn't take it well and tries to strengthen herself up so she can win. Even when they're not fighting, whatever Musaki says or does always rubs Tigress the wrong way and she would start fights with him. But Musaki always keeps himself calm under pressure and just walks away from a conflict when neccessary. It just seems like Musaki doesn't get angry easily and just lets it go.

Interviewer: Did you learn a few things from him?

Shifu: Plenty. To appreciate everything I have, accept forgiveness and let everything from the past be the past, go with the flow. The last part I struggle with very personally. For someone who's 17, he's like his own master.

Interviewer: Where do you see him in the next 5 to 10 years?

Shifu: Just excel as a master. I long to see him become very successful professionally and personally.

Interviewer: If Musaki made the choice to leave the Jade Palace to live on his own, would you be happy or sad about that?

Shifu: If he's making the choice to live on his own, that's up to him. I would never stand in the way of what he wants to do with his life and just be his own person. I'd be proud of him no matter what.

Interviewer: Final question...if you met Musaki's parents in person, what would you say to him?

Shifu: Though you were there in the first three years, you've raised a very good son. And I wish you could see him now; a strong, refined young man. And I know you must be very proud of him as we all are. Thank you for bringing Musaki in our lives and we will forever be grateful.

Interviewer: Very moving. Shifu, thank you so much for coming.

Shifu: You are very welcome.

* * *

Sorry if I made Shifu too polite. Next up...Master Mantis give his thoughts on Musaki.


	4. Mantis

Mantis' perspective on Musaki...

* * *

Chapter 3: Mantis

Interviewer: (sees Mantis hopping in) Hello there, Mantis.

Mantis: Hey, what's up?

Interviewer: Pretty good. Uh...you can stand right there, if you don't mind.

Mantis: (hops onto the chair)

Interviewer: This is the first time I've ever interviewed someone like you.

Mantis: (chuckles) Yeah, well...doesn't surprise me at all.

Interviewer: Of course. (sits down) All righty then, I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions about Musaki and how he's made an impact on your life.

Mantis: Really? Well...what can I say about the kid? He's made a humongous impact on not only my life, but everyone else's too. I could tell from the moment that he was in our palace, he was gonna change our lives for better. And I kinda called it.

Interviewer: What was he like when you first met?

Mantis: Uh...he was kinda like Po, except you know...he's less fat. Just a little small thing, but who am I to judge anyone based on their size? He started out kinda shy, like he was scared and kinda not really open.

Interviewer: So in other words, he was...

Mantis: The shy kid.

Interviewer: And how did you find out about what happened to his parents?

Mantis: He actually told me this himself and I couldn't imagine losing someone's parents to a monster like Tai Lung when he was 3. I could tell that he might've still been haunted by it from the inside. It's one of those things that never goes away. It stays with you.

Interviewer: And what's your relationship with him to begin with?

Mantis: Uh, what relationship do you mean?

Interviewer: Like; brother, friend, father figure...

Mantis: Oh...that! (chuckles) That relationship. Got it. (clears throat) It's more of a brotherly/friend/someone's cousin that you've known for your whole life and want to hang with. But for the most part, he's like my own apprentice. A person that everyone likes and always makes the most impact based on his story and what he's been through. Like...a kid that takes a bunch of hard knocks and then transform into a really great person. So in a way, he's like the best friend you've always had but never expected to be the way he is.

Interviewer: Does he look up to you?

Mantis: Yeah, absoultely. He said he looks up to me, Crane, Viper, Po and Monkey a lot. But mostly me. Yeah, that kid knows how to pick heroes very wisely.

Interviewer: How good are his kung-fu skills?

Mantis: Now that question's easy to answer. I have never seen skills like that since...since...well, I've never seen skills like that before. To me, it's like watching someone that's been doing it his whole life at a very young age. No one has even done them before and yet...here he is. I gotta tell ya, he surprises me a lot. So, they're not just good. They're super-good!

Interviewer: That's amazing. When have you noticed a sudden transition to his well-being and personality and his great skills improving?

Mantis: When he was 16. He's become more mature, well-skilled, full of wisdom, his heart turns more golden and his skills outdoes Tigress by a landslide. I mean, he can quite literally do whatever he wants and he can still do no wrong. So, the transition from seeing a shy kid to a now open and well-trained guy is very amazing to see. Many kung-fu masters always make transitions, but very little is not easy to do. Saki...he takes it like a pro. Makes it seem more easy.

Interviewer: That's impressive. Have you learned a few things from him?

Mantis: Hmmm...he's taught me that no matter how small or big you are or how different you are, if you have a great gift, you should share it. And that it doesn't matter where the journey takes you, but it's what makes the journey worthwhile. And to appreciate everything and live like it's the last day. For a 17 year old kid, he knows his wisdom.

Interviewer: Who does he get along with the most?

Mantis: Me, Po, Monkey and Viper.

Interviewer: How about least?

Mantis: Tigress. He tries to get along with her, but gives him the cold shoulder. Most of us would rather just leave her alone and let her do her own thing and just deal with her searing cold words she says, but Musaki lets it roll off his back and he doesn't feel really bothered by it. You could tell that he's not one to hold grudges...just like Po.

Interviewer: Where do you see Musaki in the next 5 or 10 years?

Mantis: Hopefully, a well-respected yet awesome master. But I would say that he'll remain down-to-earth and easy going. That's how much we respect his personality.

Interviewer: If he decides to leave the Jade Palace to live on his own, what would your reaction be?

Mantis: I'd be like, 'Are you kidding me?' at first. But on the other hand, it'd be awesome for him to succeed without us and if he chooses that choice, I've got his back the whole way.

Interviewer: Lastly...if you met Musaki's parents in person, what would you say to them?

Mantis: (sighs) Man...what would I say? I'd say that you've brought a very awesome person to the world and if it wasn't for you guys, Musaki wouldn't be part of our lives today. I wish you'd see how far this kid came right now and you must be so proud of him. Like, really really proud.

Interviewer: Nice. Thank you, Mantis.

Mantis: We're done? Thanks, man. (hops out)

* * *

Up next...it's Monkey!


	5. Monkey

Monkey's thoughts on Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 4: Monkey

Monkey: (comes in the room) Hey, how's it going?

Interviewer: Monkey, glad to see you.

Monkey: Likewise. (sits down)

Interviewer: All righty...glad you're here.

Monkey: So, what are we doing?

Interviewer: I'm gonna have to ask you a couple of questions about how Musaki has made a big influence on your life.

Monkey: (widens eyes) That's great!

Interviewer: (clears throat) So...how does Musaki change your life?

Monkey: He's like extraordinary. He's unlike anyone I've ever known before and he's got so much potential, talent and a larger than life personality. But he's also very down to earth, easy going and really cool. But it's his moves that really amazes me. I always ask, 'how does he do it?' each time he sticks the landing. It's just...he's that awesome.

Interviewer: What was it like when you first met him?

Monkey: He was really shy at first. He had just came out of the orphanage and we could tell that he was very quiet around us. A shy kid at 13.

Interviewer: How did you find out about his parents' death?

Monkey: Oh...I was shocked when I heard that Tai Lung killed them and that he witnessed it when he was three. But I felt really sad for him because he had seen it. That's something you can't erase out of your memory. You know, I used to think that he would be mad, bitter and drowned in his own misery, but he never holds grudges or focuses on revenge. Never. He's really nice, cool, kind and has a better perspective on life that most people never have when they experience something they would never come close to. That's how Musaki is.

Interviewer: Did he see you as a brother or a friend?

Monkey: I saw him as a friend. He's like that person you would always be around and just have fun with. As he got older, he made a transition from shy kid to a full-fledged master in training. I never expected that to happen, but his skills have grown crazy awesome. And he's also gaining wisdom. No one could gain it at a young age, but Musaki has his ways. He has often told me that his family always learns wisdom at an early age and that it runs in the relatives bloodline. I gotta say...he's just awesome.

Interviewer: How good are his skills?

Monkey: Definitely the best one I've seen. Most kung-fu masters...you've got to be experienced to master those kinds of moves, but Saki's got the mind, soul and heart of a legendary kung-fu master.

Interviewer: And how good a person is he?

Monkey: Definitely a good friend, a great master, but he never lets anything like that go to his head. He stays down to earth, really humble and he's a caring person. Even if he's not a master, he's still gonna be the same person I've known since day one.

Interviewer: Where will you see him in the next 5 to 10 years?

Monkey: Kung-fu master with that edge. But as I mentioned, always humble, down to earth and a person with the golden heart. As long as he stays true to himself, that'll be all he can accomplish.

Interviewer: If he made a choice to leave the Jade palace to live on his own, would you feel happy or sad about it?

Monkey: Sad at first because I've grown to love him like a brother. You know, he's got everything going for him. But I'll be happy for him too because he's gonna do great things and make a difference in the world.

Interviewer: One last question...if you met Musaki's parents in person, what would you say?

Monkey: To Musaki's parents; I wish you could see him now and know what an awesome, strong and kind-hearted person you brought in this universe. Thanks for bringing him into our lives and Musaki is very proud to call you his parents. I know you feel the same way about him as well and he's growing up to be a very successful person. Just...thank you.

Interviewer: Thanks for coming by, Monkey.

Monkey: Thank you, good sir. (Leaves the room)

* * *

Wasn't that awesome! Up next...it's Viper!


	6. Viper

And now...here's Master Viper's thoughts on Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 5: Viper

Viper: (slithering into the room) Oh, hello there. I'm Master Viper.

Interviewer: Ah, yes...Viper. So nice of you to come.

Viper: Why, thank you.

Interviewer: (sits down)

Viper: (slides over to the chair) So...what are we doing today?

Interviewer: I thought that it would be interesting if I asked you a few questions about someone you know in the Jade Palace?

Viper: Oh? Who?

Interviewer: Musaki.

Viper: Really? What for?

Interviewer: To see how he has changed your life.

Viper: Musaki completely changed my life from the moment he stepped into the Jade Palace and what an amazing person. I mean, I've never met anyone quite like him before. He's so sweet, kind, caring and very gentle. But don't let those characteristics fool you. He may seem innocent and charming, but he packs quite a punch. He's very skilled, determined, always one to persevere and just an all around brilliant warrior. But he's a warrior with a lot of heart.

Interviewer: When you first him him, what was your reaction?

Viper: Oh, he's so cute. He looked at us and he seemed like he was really shy around strangers, doesn't really say much and stayed quiet towards us. It kinda melted my heart, but we're very thoughtful people. I felt like I wanted to wrap myself around him for a tight hug to make it all better.

Interviewer: Were you aware of what had happened to his parents?

Viper: Yes. I just couldn't believe that Tai Lung would kill his parents. For him to witness it at three, the poor thing must've been so traumatized by it. I just couldn't imagine being in his position and actually see this happen. It's really hard to get over, but this kid is the opposite.

Interviewer: How do you mean?

Viper: Usually, when kids see something that they aren't ready to see what's ahead in life, you get easily affected by it and that scars you for life. But Musaki...(sighs), you meet a kid like him and even though he's lost the two people that are the most important to him, you could see that he's always happy all the time and he's not mad, cold-hearted nor even held a grudge. It makes me realize that he's a very strong person and can handle anything that happens. He doesn't let the tragedy define him and it only made him stronger. That's how I can tell he really is a warrior in heart.

Interviewer: About his skills...how is he on those?

Viper: He's phenomenal! He could take down Master Shifu with moves like that and he'd be outnumbered.

Shifu: (in distance): Master Viper...

Viper: Sorry, master. (turns back to interviewer) Anyway, I've never seen anyone make moves like that at all and he masters them so well like a pro and that's not an easy thing to do when you're than much younger. It takes decades to even master it, but Musaki did it so well and so quickly. There's nothing he could cease to amaze us.

Interviewer: Musaki mentioned to me that you were his favorite Furious Five member.

Viper: I was very humbled and honored that Musaki sees me as his favorite.

Interviewer: He also mentioned that he had a crush on you when he was younger.

Viper: (blushes) I was very flattered by that and I couldn't believe that he would have a crush on me. I always thought that every boy had the most crushes on Tigress. So...very few people have crushes on me and I guess Musaki was the first.

Interviewer: How much of a good person Musaki is?

Viper: Oh, he's very intellectual, has a heart of gold, does everything so brilliantly and innovative, but even with all his accomplishments, it doesn't take away the fact that he's got a very selfless personality and he could make everyone's day better. It give us all the sense that he could become better warriors and even better people.

Interviewer: Musaki is not so much a fan of perfection. How do you respond to that?

Viper: You see...in kung-fu, you have to make sure every move you make is the right one. Musaki masters it well, but when it comes to looking his best...that's where he stops. He says he doesn't like it when people try to change everything about themselves to be perfect for everyone else. At first, I was a little bit taken aback by it, but it definitely made sense to me that no matter what anyone says about him...positively or negatively...he won't change the way he is. That's the part I deeply respect about him the most.

Interviewer: Where do you see him in the next 5 or 10 years?

Viper: I would want to see him be successful as a master. Maybe inspire people that they can believe in themselves, stay true to who they are and no matter what happens...as long as you can stick your mind to something and just take whatever happens in life, anything is possible. I would love to see him also be a motivator.

Interviewer: If he were to make a choice to leave the Jade Palace to live on his own, how would you react to it?

Viper: I would miss him a lot, but I would also be happy for him and I'd be proud of him in whatever he does in his future. To see him succeed on his own, as long as we gave him the proper tools on what it takes to be a very successful warrior, we'll all have done our jobs.

Interviwer: Last question...if you met Musaki's parents face to face, what would you say to them?

Viper: I would tell them that you've brought a very special person into this world and thank you for bringing him into our lives. We are definitely honored to call him a member of our family and if you could see him now, I can imagine how proud you must be for him as we are. He's a gift to all of China and to all of the world and we deeply appreciate it.

Interviewer: All righty. Well, thank you very much, Viper.

Viper: Thank you, sir.

* * *

Kind words for a kung-fu master. Up next is Crane.


	7. Crane

Next up, Crane's thoughts on Musaki!

* * *

Chapter 6: Crane

Crane: (walks right in) Hi there.

Interviewer: Master Crane, we've been expecting you.

Crane: You have?

Interviewer: Yes.

Crane: (walks over near a chair) If you don't mind, I'd like to stand here.

Interviewer: That's fine. I would like to ask you a few questions.

Crane: About?

Interviewer: Musaki and how he has changed your life when he lived in the Jade Palace.

Crane: Musaki? Oh, he's very talented. Not to mention he's highly intelligent, innovative, well-skilled, determined and has a great sense of compassion. You don't find it in most kung-fu masters at that particular age.

Interviewer: From the moment you met him, what was he like?

Crane: He was very shy and timid towards us, but he felt most comfortable around either Po or me. But he's okay with me. He likes me being around and I think he sees me as a father to him in a way. But as he grew older, he became very independent and strong, but still has that larger than life persona.

Interviewer: How did you respond about what had happened to his parents?

Crane: I was shocked, but inside...my heart broke for him. You could imagine I was distraught when I heard that Tai Lung killed the kid's parents and there was nothing that they did to deserve that. At three years old, losing his parents is way too early for anyone.

Interviewer: How was he when he first lived in the Jade Palace?

Crane: In the first three or four months of him living here, it took a long time for him to come out of his shyness and overcome it with a few training skills. He was always worried that he might not get it right, but I brought in as much encouragement as I could muster and little did I know, the kid was good. He's a very skilled fighter. I could sense that he's got something that we don't even know about yet and yet, it's very interesting to watch.

Interviewer: When did you see an transition from a shy kid to a master in training?

Crane: At age 16. He had every ounce of skills that no other kung-fu master could do. He makes it so quick and faster, not to mention like a pro. I don't know how he got into it at an early age, but it seems to be paying off. It usually takes years for a master to bring it all in, but he surprises me.

Interviewer: What do you like most about him?

Crane: His sense of humor, how he's always so full of energy, his mental strength, wisdom and how he's come a long way. But it's his heart that keeps it so pure and gold. He's a true blue friend to everyone he meets and is willing to do anything to protect those that he cares about the most. And he's very reliable too.

Interviewer: Where do you see him in the next 5 to 10 years?

Crane: At this point, he will leave a huge legacy to the kung-fu world that he has this can-do attitude, his heart of gold, how he took hardships and transform them into 'I can's' and inspire everyone to stay true to themselves and go after everything you would dream about to be a great master while maintaining a down-to-earth person.

Interviewer: If Musaki made the decision to leave the Jade Palace to live on his own, what would your reaction be?

Crane: (sighs) If he does, I would hope that he can become someone and be a very well-respected person in his own right and I would really be lucky to see where he's gonna go with his skills.

Interviewer: Last one...if you met Musaki's parents in person, what would you say to them?

Crane: Just...to let them know that they're brought a very strong, gold hearted and very inspiring person that they're very proud of. I would tell them that they're very lucky and blessed to have someone like him in their lives. And when they watch over him, they'll be very happy to see him succeed.

Interviewer: Perfect. Thank you, Crane.

Crane: My pleasure.

* * *

Sorry about the too much politeness. We have Tigress up next.


	8. Tigress

And here we have Tigress' thoughts on Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tigress

Tigress: (walks in)

Interviewer: (turns around) Oh, hello there, Tigress.

Tigress: Hello.

Interviewer: You're the last one here.

Tigress: I am? For what?

Interviewer: Please have a seat.

Tigress: Why should I sit down if you won't tell me what it is?

Interviewer: I am.

Tigress: (sighs heavily, then sits down)

Interviewer: (sits down) Now, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about Musaki and how he has made a big difference in your life.

Tigress: (widens eyes) That's it?

Interviewer: Yes.

Tigress: All about Musaki. I don't get why he's so special.

Interviewer: Everyone else seems to think so.

Tigress: Musaki's not all that special. He's a very talented kid and has a lot of kung-fu skills, but I don't see why he's so good at everything he does.

Interviewer: What was he like when you first met him?

Tigress: When I first saw him, I thought he looked like Po. And he seemed like he was very fearful in front of us. I could tell that he didn't seem all that comfortable around us.

Interviewer: Were you aware about what had happened to his parents?

Tigress: He told me about it himself. They were killed by Tai Lung and he watched it when he was three and I thought that it was the worst thing that he had ever seen and how much of an impact it had on him, yet he makes it look like it never happened. It's like...years after they were killed, he didn't show one ounce of revenge or even avengement. Why isn't he still mad at Tai Lung?

Interviewer: We should probaly skip ahead to the next question.

Tigress: I haven't even finished yet! Since he lived here, all he ever does is get stronger, go with the flow-which is something I don't get-and appreciates everything he has! It's sickening!

Interviewer: Moving right along...what do you think about his skills?

Tigress: What do I think about it? What do I think about his skills? I think his skills are way too overrated. He's obviously learned it all at an early age. rather than wait decades for it, he does them quickly. And each time, he has grown stronger and his skills were getting bigger and even more well-advanced by the minute. It's just too much for me to even handle.

Interviewer: When did you notice that his skills got more and more advanced?

Tigress: As he got older and each time...I would spar with him to see if I can take him down. But I've always been beaten by him due to his gift. He says it's something that's never taught and I took that as a personal offense and I wanted to beat him so badly, yet he always wins and it's unfair! Especially when Shifu praises him more and I get so sick of him getting all the feedback!

Interviewer: Can I ask why are you upset with him?

Tigress: Everything! From his positive attitude, his forgiving nature, how he's always so selfless and that losing his parents meant nothing to him! And he always manages to take whatever life hits him! And he's all right with it! What the hell?! And even when I acknowledge that I've said and did something I regretted, he always takes it like nothing! You know what that makes me feel?! Like he's laughing at my face! He's always one to forgive and let everything go and I'm always one to gain payback; like want what is right! Yet, he's the opposite! How does he do it? Just how?! HOW?! HOW DOES HE DO IT!

Interviewer: (gets a little nervous) Okay...why don't we take a break? We'll continue when you're...calmed down.

Tigress: (storms out of the room)

30 minutes later...

Interviewer: Okay, are we back on? Great, thanks.

Tigress: (comes back in calmly, then sits back down) Before we start, I would like to deeply apologize for my anger and jealousy and the way I behaved lately.

Interviewer: Apology accepted.

Tigress: (froze) How do you accept it so quickly? After all the things I just did?

Interviewer: I'm not one to hold any grudges at all.

Tigress: Why wouldn't you?

Interviewer: It's a part of life. You can't always focus on the people that did something to you and get them to feel the same way. It's just making you suffer rather than watching them suffer.

Tigress: (thinks about it, then realizes he has a point)

Interviewer: Let's continue on. (clears throat) Are you always mad at him?

Tigress: For what?

Interviewer: Everything Musaki does.

Tigress: (sighs) No. Not always...but I tend to get a little jealous of him. It's not because he has the skills and everything. Just what he goes through and he takes it so well. It's like...he's a lot stronger than ever before. He's more assertive and I'm always aggressive. I end up saying things I don't mean, but I don't intend to hurt his feelings. I just...I don't want him to be cold and hardened like I am. And he's not that way. He's very friendly, helpful, has a heart of gold and very wise. I just wished I had those things.

Interviewer: Has he always been a friend to you?

Tigress: Always. He never judges me, never gets mad at me after what I did and he always accepts forgiveness. And I tend to reject it. It's like he never gives up on me.

Interviewer: Musaki's had some bad fortune in his life; the loss of his parents, being bullied at the orphanage...and now he's more happy and appreciative. Did you think you could do the same?

Tigress: I don't really know. I just...never tried, so I just gave up. But he never does. He just keeps going.

Interviewer: What sort of impact he's giving you?

Tigress: To appreciate everything I have and I don't, they'll be gone. And I don't want that to end. I just hope that I can learn a few things from him instead of just hiding and running away from it.

Interviewer: Where do you see him in the next 5 to 10 years?

Tigress: I just hope he continues on being a master and the person he's become.

Interviewer: If he made the choice to leave the Jade Palace to live on his own, how would you react to it?

Tigress: I don't think I could handle it. It'll feel like he doesn't need us anymore, like he might forget about us. I don't want him to go away...not yet. But if it's for his own reasons, I shouldn't stop him and just let him do what he wants.

Interviewer: One more question...if you met Musaki's parents in person, what would you say about him?

Tigress: Just...how do you have someone like him come into this world and impact us all? And I wish him nothing but the best and for all you did...I'm sure he greatly appreciates it.

Interviewer: Powerful. All righty...that's all. Thank you, Tigress.

Tigress: Yes, thank you.

Interviewer: Oh...and you might have a surprise.

Tigress: (turns around and sees Musaki behind him)

Musaki: (smiles) I kinda heard everything. You shouldn't be jealous for what I have because you already got it. You just never knew you did.

Tigress: Musaki...I'm very sorry for how I treated you lately.

Musaki: It's okay. I accept. Don't I always?

Tigress: (quickly hugs him)

Musaki: (hugs her back)

Tigress: Thank you for putting up with me.

Musaki: Same to you.

* * *

Sorry if I made it intense! Stick around for more!


	9. Final Wisdom

We wrap it up with Musaki and the masters giving their thoughts about him.

* * *

Chapter 8: Final Wisdom

Musaki: (sits down, then sees the others come in and sat between them)

Interviewer: I'd like to thank you all for answering my questions about Musaki and I'm sure you guys have really appreciated him in the Jade Palace.

Shifu: It has been a deep pleasure. And Musaki is the best thing that ever happened to my students and they are always grateful for spending each and everyday with him.

Po: Yeah, he's really awesome and I'm so happy for him. (hugs him tightly)

Musaki: (Choking) Let...go...

Po: (lets him go, chuckles) Sorry. I'm a hugger.

Interviewer: For all of you...any words of wisdom for Musaki?

Po: (clears throat) Musaki, you're an awesome person and an all-around awesome fighter too. You've got it pretty good in the Jade Palace and I can only say that you've been like family to us since we took you in. All I can say to you is keep being awesome and no matter what anyone else says, stay true to who you are and you'll be an inspiration to a lot of people with what you do. I know people are gonna remember you; not just your skills, but your big heart and you'll leave a big handprint for all of China.

Shifu: I would echo on what Po said...but don't forget what brought you here. Your determination, perseverance, courage and strength you have to succeed. And you've shown me a lot in those 4 years where you've turned from a boy...to a exceptionally fine young man. I am very proud to call you my student. And you have taught us all great things that I am very confident that we will all remember. Never change who you are.

Mantis: Yeah, kid. You've got potential. Always share it with others and never forget about us. We are very, very happy and proud that you came into our lives.

Monkey: You took so many hard knocks and changed it into something positive. You've inspired me to stay true to myself and just appeciate everything in my life. I'll look back years from now and think...this is a great kid with the best amount of respect and he was born to be a master.

Viper: No matter what, you always achieve your passion and I know that you'll be something while maintaining a very wonderful person inside and out. Don't ever change, Musaki. You've gained a lot of accomplishments and will continue to receive those in the years to come.

Crane: You've taught us all on how we can be better and not take our skills for granted. You never let anything get in way over your head and I love how you always kept a good head on your shoulders. That tells me how much of a great person you really are. And very wise too.

Tigress: There's not really much I can say except for...you're a very talented person and I hope I can see you grow. You've got a lot of talent and continue to share it.

Musaki: (smiles) Thank you, guys. And I know that as I get older, I will always appreciate everything I have and it's all because you gave them to me and I will be grateful for the rest of my life.

Interviewer: That's heartwarming. I think that's all for now. Thank you all for coming.

All: You're very welcome.

* * *

And that's it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
